Hidden in the Darkness
by punklove135
Summary: When Caroline gets sucked into Klaus's memories during one of Bonnie's spells, she has to watch their interactions through his eyes. How will these memories affect our two favorite blondes? *Pre5x11 and no Klayley baby.* - Sorry I suck at summaries - rated for later chaps!
1. Chapter 1

Hidden In The Darkness

He doesn't see you as you walk into the Mystic Grill, but you know he can sense you. Just as you always can sense him when he's near. He's tense and absolutely sure that this is another ruse, another distraction that you're put up for to use against him. And he would be right.

You're not sure how you let yourself get into these situations with him - this cat and mouse game that you two seem to play on a daily basis. He's say something witty, you reject it or scoff and he acts as though it has no effect, but you know better. It seems you're the only one who does. He plays the 'big, bad hybrid," and he puts on a good show. He has a menacing presence and a cold voice when he's angry and he's done terrible things - some you're sure you never want to know about, but his eyes…they give away everything. They let you see into his humanity and it's so unnerving. The way he looks at you and holds his gaze, it's almost like he's compelling you. The intensity of it feels like he's searing into your very soul and skin in the most pleasant of ways.

"Hello, sweetheart. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?" He says, as you walk up to the bar to order a drink.

"Nothing, it's not like there is anywhere else in this town to get a drink," You say dismissively after compelling your drink. Being stuck as an eternal 17 year old certainly did have its downsides.

"Ah yes, but normally when you're all dressed up and making your way to me one assumes that your little Scooby Gang has a plot to kill me," he says with a nonchalance.

"Well, Elena is constantly battling her 'who do I love more, Stephen or Damon?' battle, Bonnie has been MIA for like, ever, and my mom's at work at usual so what else am I supposed to do?" You replied, hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that you didn't disagree with him on your daily attempts to get rid of him. "Besides, shouldn't I be able to just hang out with you? We are friends now, aren't we?" You add. He smiles that one sided grin and it almost makes you regret being here for distraction purposes. Almost. You know what you're here to do. Bonnie cast a spell on you that allows you to enter a person's subconscious by touching them and you're supposed to be flirty, blonde Caroline and touch him as much as possible to see if you can get in that thick head of his. Seriously, just because it's been quiet around Mystic falls for more than a week your friends assume he's up to his usual tricks. It's kind of sad, but whatever, you're here now and it would be suspicious to back down now.

"Well in that case, may I buy you a drink?" He asks with that hopeful look in his eyes, the one that he had when he asked if you two could be friends. You feign a deep sigh and let him think you're about to put up a fight when you answer with, "Sure."

The night goes fairly well, all things considered. There are no threats on your friends or mentions of Tyler and when his four bourbons and you're countless tequila shots in you start putting your plan into action, figuring you could blame the liquor if he questions your excessive touch-feely attitude.

"So…" you start, "any legendary conquests with history's most famous women?" He stops sipping his bourbon and stares flabbergasted at you. Then slowly he smirks and replies, "Why the sudden curiosity about my sex life? Trying to decide if I'd be worth a shot?" He's trying to make you flustered, but he doesn't know that you've already thought about it. You've thought about how it would feel for him to break one of your heated gazes and kiss you with the passion that you know is locked inside that dark man. You've thought about the sight of him in between your thighs and him tasting you in more ways than one. You've thought about how his body might feel hovering over you as he thrusts into you – claiming you, marking you as his and ruining you for all others.

But you can't linger over those thoughts right now, so instead you scoff and push your shoulder into him fleetingly, forgetting about the spell momentarily -

- and that's when it happens.


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! I felt like Klaus didn't have much of an impression of Caroline before this episode so it was difficult to write. I promise the upcoming chapters will be longer. Anyway, enjoy!

~M. G. ~

**The Beginning**

When you come to you see yourself –a festering wound on your neck and sweat on your brow. And suddenly it hits you; this is your 18th birthday. You look around the room and catch your reflection in the mirror and –holy shit, you're Klaus. You're in KLAUS' body and you know immediately the spell has gone wrong, but for some reason you don't feel the panic that should be coursing throughout your –his – body. You – he – feel a calm determination and a little bit of victory. You probably should be paying more attention to what you two are saying, but you've already learned it by heart. You've memorized it since the very first time his clipped accent and worldly wisdom had passed through his lips.

_"__Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."_

You feel his amusement when you bite back at him –

"_No, I'm dying."_

_- _and even though you can't hear his thoughts, you can feel a change in his approach to the situation. He sits down on the bed and you can feel his affection for you. It's a small thing, nothing like you know it is now. It feels more like he doesn't even know it's happening himself. You feel his sincerity when he bends down and offers you a choice. The choice between life and death. His words are more persuasive then you originally had thought when you were on the receiving end of his speech. You had always assumed he just liked to hear himself talk and that's why his words about art, music, and _genuine beauty_ had reeled you in and taken you from your moment with death. However, that's not how it feels now. He genuinely doesn't want to see you gone, whether it was because of your beauty or your back talk, he finds you intriguing.

Oh, and when you feel your own fangs pierce into his wrist, the euphoria is overwhelming. It's so exhilarating that you think that you might be the only person who's ever done this –bloodshared - with him. Even though it is only one-sided the past two times – and you were close to dying – you remember what his blood tasted like and _God_, if that didn't make feeling HIS emotions about it ten times stronger.

When you see yourself slump back into sleep on your bed, he gets up and walks to your doorframe. Before he crosses through into the hallway however, he stops and turns back to look at you. Slowly his gaze falls to where Tyler's bracelet lays upon your wrist. He smirks at it and a flash appears in your mind of the diamond bracelet that you just know will be sitting on your bedside table when you wake the next day.

Read and Review please! I'd love to know what you think of me writing from this tense. Is it good, horrible, too confusing to follow? Thanks!


	3. The Invitation

A/N: Hey y'all! I AM SO SORRY. I lost my muse there for a little while, but now I'm back on track! I'm splitting up the ball into two, possibly three chapters just because I want to get as much detail into this episode as possible. A lot changed for our favorite hybrid that night! Anyway, thanks for not hating me too much for my slow update!

Reviews make me super mega awesome happy! :) Thanks again!

Chapter 3: The Invitation

It was odd watching his siblings getting ready for the ball. They were so…normal. Reliving their past moments was one thing, but to see how he lived his life without you around was not something you had prepared for. They bantered and joked back and forth, and while sometimes is could be spiteful, it was not something you thought he took as a threat. When he stormed in and reprimanded Rebkeah about harming Elena, your old insecurities about always being second come rushing in. That is until Esther then calls him over,

"So who are you bringing to the ball this evening?"

Your and his heart stutters – and a flash of your face races across your mind. Suddenly you realize that this particular memory is from the night he turned Tyler into a hybrid. You standing tall and fighting for Tyler, a fierce look in your eye and glare on your face that makes you look determined. Beautiful and determined. You hadn't even thought that he remembered you from that night. After all, you were just a blonde who happened to have an unlucky boyfriend, but not to him. He saw you even then.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going," he says, but even has he says this to his mother you feel the gears turning in his mind.

When he finished the conversation with his mother – and oh the irony of the "magical evening" comment- he flashes to what appears to be an attic. Determinedly he goes through the same closet that also holds your future prom dress until you spot your blue gown. You feel a smirk appear on his face and he flashes back down to his room with the dress. He sees the unmarked invite Esther left for him on his desk and quickly, but delicately he writes:

_Save me a dance_

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

He's vampire sped so quickly that the next thing you see is your house. When you hear the end of your phone call with Tyler, you instantly feel his jealousy coursing through his veins. You leave the box, ring the doorbell, and flash around the side of your house. While you hear yourself complain and say your signature line, "Seriously?!" you also can't help, but hear your heart beat just that little bit faster at the site of the dress he's given you.

You feel his excitement coursing through him at the thought that you might show up to the ball in his dress. Little does he know that he's about to get more than he bargained for tonight and you can't wait to be on the other side of the show this time around.


End file.
